Desire
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: Levy feels like she is at a loss and confines in Lucy, hoping for advice. The girls ends up talking about Levy's blooming love. Unfortunately the advice isn't exactly what she hoped for. "I know what you are thinking. 'wow mayor let down Lucy, give me some better advice'" Oneshot


"Lucy-chan! Listen to me, please!" Levy sighed into her book as she let her head fall down to the table.

Her best friend looked at her in mild surprise and worry. They had decided to spend the day together to relax and read in the quiet of a tiny, secluded bookshop. That was at least the plan, until the tiny blue-head spoke up in a quiet whisper.

"What is it?" Lucy asked carefully, tilting her head to the side while she studied her close friend.

"I…" Levy started while she looked up again and met Lucy's eyes. A blush started to spread before she quickly hid behind the book she held and whispered out in a rush. "I wish Gajeel would take more initiative."

"What?" Lucy asked in surprise, unsure of whether or not she heard right and whether or not what she heard was true. That big and scary – and aggressive looking – Gajeel not pouncing on sweet and kind Levy whenever he had the chance? Sure enough, they acted decent in front of the guild and even though they would sit next to each other, they would barely touch much. But still it seemed weird.

"What do you mean, Levy?" Lucy asked gently when she didn't get an answer from her friend.

The script mage looked up, a deep blush in her face as she leaned over the table and beckoned Lucy to do the same. "You know what I mean." She whispered furiously.

"I think I have an idea of what you mean, but I'm not sure if I follow." Lucy responded.

Levy sighed and started to explain. "I wish he would take initiative. You know… kiss me spontaneously, hug me from behind and kiss my neck, feel me up, nudge for more, that sort of thing." Levy shrugged with a blush still clear on her face.

"Are you telling me he hasn't pounced on you yet?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Levy shook her head before she looked down on her book and fiddled with the page.

"You know… I think he's scared."

"Scared." Lucy deadpanned and Levy nodded.

"I think he is scared that if he tries to do something then I will reject it. Reject him. I think he is scared of that." She sighed in frustration before she continued. "I mean, I know he wants to. I mean, I want to and I find it embarrassing to say something and I am pretty much waiting for him to make a move, but I know he won't because he is far more scared of being rejected than I am and I know that he finds it harder to voice his desires than I do."

Silence fell as Lucy took in her distressed friend. "So you want him to… you know." She carefully said.

"Yes!" Levy answered. "I want him to take me to bed and l on top of me; I want to feel his strong chest and heavy weight as he feels up my legs. I want him to cup my breast and whisper in my ear. I just really, really want him to do these things without me telling him to. I really want him to do it because he wants to." She sighed again.

"Wel…" Lucy rubbed her neck as she pitied her friend. Aside from the fact that she was still a little shocked by the realization that Gajeel in fact didn't ravish Levy already, she found it rather sweet and silly that they were in such an… awkward situation.

"You won't like my answer, but I think you should tell him." Lucy said with a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Levy asked in distress. Which made Lucy's chuckle turn into a giggle.

"I know what you are thinking. 'wow mayor let down Lucy, give me some better advice!' but you gotta understand that this is important. Talking about these things – as embarrassing as it is – is seriously the key to a good relationship. And before you say anything, don't you even dare to think you are alone on this. I had to convince Natsu that I loved him in a none-partner way and in a very I-want-to-marry-you-and-have-six-children way." Lucy finished in a huff with a blush of her own.

They looked at each other and studied their rosy cheeks before they broke out into a giggle. Naturally, they were shortly interrupted by the shop clerk shushing on them.

"Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what?"

"Care to tell me how you confessed to Natsu?"

~O~O~

I don't know. Don't ask. I just had to get it out. Ooooouuuuuttttt.

So there.


End file.
